Home at Last
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: Demeter is the daughter of Grizabella, a devastatingly glamorous and selfish Jellicle. Will Demeter's life be ruined because of Grizabella's thirst for fame? Or will she survive her mother's ill choices? Read and find out!
1. Kittens at Play

Home at Last

By: jelliclesoul635

Summary: Demeter is the daughter of Grizabella, a devastatingly glamorous and selfish Jellicle. Will Demeter's life be ruined because of Grizabella's thirst for fame? Or will she survive her mother's ill choices? Read and find out!

_A/N: So this is a story I came up with. I haven't written in ages so excuse me if I seem a little rusty! _

_And for my fans that might look into this, I know it's been what seems like forever, but I do plan on finishing my current story, "Taken by the Crimson Thief". It might take me a little bit longer, but I just wanted you guys to know that it hasn't been completely abandoned!_

_All reviews, comments, and criticism are very much appreciated! Read and enjoy! _

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Kittens at Play<p>

"You're it!" young Demeter shouted at Munkustrap, who honestly looked baffled by the fact that Demeter had been able to catch up to him so soon. But he decided to even the score. His mind was set, and he was going to take her down if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Not for long!" he replied, bounding towards her.

"Wait, Munk! I haven't hidden yet!" she pleaded, noticing how rapidly he was gaining on her.

"Not my problem… you're going down!"

"Cheater!" she teased.

She screamed merrily and ran as fast as her tiny paws could take her before Munkustrap barreled into her, sending them both to the ground. They rolled around on top of each other for a few minutes, the way adorable little kittens do; hiding and climbing on things, tripping over their own delicate paws.

Munkustrap and Demeter – a pile of giggles and fur. Most of the adults favored their playfulness and would spend entire portions of their day just watching them go at it. There was something about this friendship that captivated most in the Junkyard. At such a tender age, the two took care of one another and showed sincere concern should one of them come to harm or grow frightened. They even knew what to do to cheer the other up. They were the sweetest pair of Jellicle kittens the Junkyard had ever seen.

"Oh, stop Munkus! I'm going to burst!" Demeter pleaded, as his fingers danced madly over her body. "It …t-tickles!" she struggled through her laughter. She squealed and writhed beneath him, as he continued to tickle her. The adults marveled at the humor of it all.

"I'm war-warning you, M-Munk!"

"Gee, I'm terribly frightened now…" he answered sarcastically.

"You will be!" Instantly she flipped him over and now she was on top doing the tickling. She knew exactly where his weakest spots were and she feverishly contacted all of them.

He was to the point of tears when Grizabella approached.

"Demeter!" she called. "Time to come home, sweetie. It's time to sleep." Her soft voice brought comfort to Demeter, something about it always made her feel secure. But that didn't mean she'd obey it every time it sounded.

"Aww, come on! Just a few more minutes, mom?" Demeter begged.

"Not tonight, it's getting late. The sun is almost completely down and little kittens like you need their sleep so they may have tickle-fights with their friends. You'll see Munkustrap tomorrow, dear. I promise." She approached Demeter and scooped her up, carrying her to their den.

"Good-night Munkustrap!" she called to him.

"Night, Demeter!" And as soon as she and Grizabella had entered their den, he scampered off to his own den, where he waited patiently for tomorrow via a good night's rest.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hoping to upload the next chapter tonight should I finish it in time! Please review! _


	2. Serious Talk

Chapter Two: Serious Talk

* * *

><p>Once Grizabella had put Demeter to sleep, she slipped out into the night, seeking Old Deuteronomy (who was sitting by the colossal tire).<p>

"Excuse me, sir?" she greeted, approaching him quietly.

He wasn't awarding her his attention; he was instead looking off into the Junkyard, as if he were taking the expanse of open space in for the first time. Then he spoke.

"You know, it truly is something."

"Pardon?" Grizabella questioned.

"I remember when I first came to this place. I was younger than Munkustrap at the time. But even then I could sense the potential of this place, the offering as a sanctuary it provided." He continued to look out, his eyes revealing a level of wisdom one could only acquire from being as old as he was. He breathed evenly, slowly, tranquilly.

"I never thought things would turn out so properly. And you know, it was never a simple task to achieve. You think being a leader is a piece of Strasburg pie, don't you? Well it's not, by no means. But I've never regretted assuming this position, not for a moment. I am lucky enough to watch this tribe evolve, to observe the development and growth of the young ones, to adore in this family's love for each other…and it has all been worth the labor…" He became lost in his reverie…

…until he was interrupted…

"Excuse me, sir. I do not intend to trouble you. I wanted to speak to you about an extremely important matter."

"Go on." He now focused on her intently.

"Well, I don't know how much talk there's been, or if you've been aware of any of it, but I wanted to inform you personally of my departure. Of course Demeter would join me. The reason for this would sound ridiculous if I told you, so I'd rather not. We'd be leaving tomorrow night, sir."

"Yes, Grizabella. I have heard of this. I did not think it was true however. I must know the reason why you desire to leave. You know I would never forbid a feline their natural-born rights, but I still must be given some sort of idea as to why you're leaving us. Have you not been treated well? Has harm fallen upon you? I must know."

"No, sir! Nothing has struck me negatively here, sir. This is the finest establishment I've ever known."

"Then why do you wish to leave? I do not understand." A great feeling of confusion caused his brow to furrow.

"I must perform." She stated plainly.

Old Deuteronomy tilted his head. "Perform? By what means?"

"I'd like to be a traveling performer. It's something I've dreamed about since I was a kitten. I want to see the world. I want to be the glamorous celebrity this planet deserves."

"And what about Demeter? Is that any kind of lifestyle for her? Traveling constantly from one place to another? You must take her welfare into consideration."

"She'll be just fine. She's a trooper, I assure you." She said, laughing slightly.

"I just can't help but feel that there is so much more for you here. Times are difficult right now, my dear. It may not be as easy as you expect."

"Oh come on, Old Deuteronomy! You cannot deny the fact that I have talent!" She shimmied a little, proving her worth. She smiled at her own joke, but quickly changed her expression when Old Deuteronomy's had never changed from serious.

"I definitely do not doubt your talent. I'm just wondering if this is the best choice for you and Demeter. Perhaps you should wait a little while longer, wait for things here in London to settle a bit before you go."

"I shall consider this. But with your permission, I'd still like to have the opportunity to leave tomorrow."

Old Deuteronomy sighed. "I grant you my permission. However, please know that these Junkyard gates will be open to you and Demeter should you ever decide you'd like to return."

"Thank you, sir. Good-night."

"Good-night."

Old Deuteronomy pondered this event. He didn't feel satisfied with this. But what more could he do? The felines in this tribe were available to their own choices and decisions. However, he couldn't rid himself of the feeling that something horrid would emerge from this moment right here, right now; as if what just happened would return to affect the entire tribe in the years to follow…


	3. Wake Up Call

Chapter Three: Wake-up Call

* * *

><p>Demeter woke up in her bed, stretched, and rubbed her tired eyes. Her mother was walking about, from one side of the den to the other.<p>

"What's going on?" Demeter questioned amidst a yawn.

"I'm packing our things, munchkin. We're leaving the Junkyard tonight."

"But why?" Demeter's utter disappointment and rejection of the idea laced her voice.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you, but you'll thank me when you've grown. Dreams do come true, Demeter. Remember that, but they only come true if you put in a little effort yourself, which is what I am going to, which is what we're going to do together as a family, just you and I." Grizabella petted the fur on Demeter's head a few times before getting up to continue packing.

"What about Munkustrap? Will I ever see him again?" Demeter was very worried. The thought of not spending every minute with her favorite friend was incomprehensible.

"Of course you will see him! You may not see him for a while but once things settle for us you will see him very often, as often as you like!" Grizabella assured.

"Well, if we're leaving tonight, and we won't see Munkustrap or this place for a long time, may I spend the day with Munkustrap?"

"Go on, honey. Enjoy yourself, but be here before the sun sets, okay?"

"Okay." Demeter hurriedly ran off in search of Munkustrap.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the wait, but Chapter Four is on the way! Please review, I can use all the feedback I can get!_


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry guys, it's an author's note! I just wanted to let my reviewers (yes, that'd be you – hopefully, unless you are a sneaky moocher who reads my stories without giving feedback, which is okay as long as you enjoy what you read, but I encourage reviews) know that I will not be updating this story until the conclusion of my other current story "Taken by the Crimson Thief".

Sorry to disappoint and sorry for the inconvenience. This story will be updated, just not for a little while. Promise!

-jelliclesoul635


End file.
